Frissons Nocturnes
by Arwwen
Summary: Il ne fait pas toujours bon se promener dans les bois de Poudlard par un soir de pleine lune, même si la nuit est douce. Quoi que, on n'est jamais à l'abri des surprises... ONE SHOT


**Fic** : Frissons Nocturnes.

**Auteur** : Arwwen (MAIS RIEN AVOIR AVEC LE PERSONNAGE, qui, je le dis et le répète, n'est pas mon double idéalisé ! Et oui, désolée d'en décevoir certains mais ma mégalomanie a ses limites…).

**Personnages** : héhé, je tairais l'identité du garçon pour l'instant, même si ce n'est pas trop dur à deviner pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics… Sinon, bah l'héroïne c'est Arwenn, le personnage de ma « Saga Arwenn », élève en 6e année à Gryffondor pendant la glorieuse époque des maraudeurs…

**Etat de la fic** : One-Shot (mais si par miracle on m'envoyait des reviews, qui sait, peut-être se transformerait-elle en fic…). Si jamais vous désiriez en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse relation qui est ici dépeinte, passez faire un tour sur ma fic « Les Eaux Troubles du Passé » et si vous avez le temps, lisez donc le chapitre 12 (Partie 2) qui sera bientôt en ligne. Je n'en dit pas plus mais je pense que ça pourrait vous éclairer…

L'obscurité était tombée très vite cette nuit dans la forêt. Elle distinguait désormais à peine les arbres sous le ciel anthracite, seuls les bruits et les odeurs des chemins la guidaient à travers cet épais réseau de ronces, d'ajoncs et de racines. Une légère brise nocturne soufflait dans son cou ; machinalement, elle enfonça la capuche de son vêtement un peu plus sur sa tête fébrile et serra sa cape sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose dans l'air venait de changer, elle ne savait pas encore distinctement ce qui se passait mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'il fallait rentrer sur le champs. Toutefois, sa raison, elle, lui rappela que sa besogne n'était pas encore achevée et qu'elle devait continuer à chercher ce pour quoi elle s'était aventurée dans ces lieux.

Arwenn se résolut finalement à poursuivre sa route, sentant qu'elle touchait presque au but, que cette plante qui lui manquait cruellement pour réaliser sa prochaine potion n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et que dans un instant, son obstination aurait raison de ces longues nuits blanches passées à traquer l'ultime ingrédient. A ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas encore du danger qui l'attendait au détour du sentier… deux yeux jaunes luisant sous la pâle lumière de la pleine lune la guettaient à quelques mètres. Le regard étrange l'enveloppait d'une façon avide, possessive…meurtrière. Bientôt, un cri résonna dans les ténèbres de la nuit, un cri bestial, inhumain…un cri de prédateur annonçant à sa victime sa fin prochaine. Le coeur d'Arwenn se mit soudain à battre à une cadence effrénée, sans réfléchir, elle amorça un brusque mouvement de recul et ses jambes, bien qu'engourdies par le froid et la peur, se précipitèrent en avant dans le chemin sinueux.

Les arbustes épineux écorchaient son beau visage, lacérant au passage ses lèvres exsangues et son frêle cou, et accrochant de leurs branches traîtresses ses longues boucles dorées. Peu importe où elle allait, le mot d'ordre : fuir, fuir à toute vitesse pour échapper à son poursuivant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt obscure, l'air lui manquait et ses membres douloureux lui criaient de s'arrêter. Seulement, dans sa course infernale, nulle échappatoire : faire une halte signerait son arrêt de mort. Si elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour évaluer la progression de son assaillant, dans son dos, elle sentait avec une angoisse croissante sa présence se rapprocher et ses grognements féroces gagner en intensité.

Les créatures des bois ne l'avaient pourtant jamais effrayée, elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas la peur, de façon générale. Or là, c'était différent, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple créature mais d'un être, un être de chair et de sang…un être humain. Elle l'avait compris avant même qu'il ne pousse son cri sauvage. Trop tard. Sa façon de remuer les branchages et son odeur qui flottait dans l'air auraient pourtant dû l'alerter, mais comme d'habitude elle n'avait écouté que son obsession. Résultat : maintenant, elle se retrouvait poursuivie par un loup-garou qui n'allait pas tarder à faire d'elle sa collation nocturne.

Juste au moment où elle se formulait cette pensée, elle sentit un souffle rauque sur sa nuque et un membre velu agrippa sa taille avec force. Elle tenta désespérément de le dégager en convoquant ses pouvoirs magiques afin de faire jaillir de ses mains un sortilège de protection mais sa course folle dans les bois avait épuisé son énergie vitale et elle se trouvait en cet instant complètement impuissante pour repousser son agresseur.

Toute à sa merci, elle fut bientôt sur le point de défaillir, mais soudain, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, un bras la saisit brusquement et l'attira hors de portée du loup-garou. Alors, sans même protester, elle se laissa entraîner dans une nouvelle course-poursuite effrénée à travers la forêt interdite. Ses forces l'avaient en partie abandonnée mais devant elle les pas de son mystérieux adjuvant portaient les siens comme par magie à une allure incroyable. Même si ce qui se passait autour était encore confus, elle distinguait à présent au loin son assaillant et comprit qu'ils l'avaient presque semé.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, la main de l'autre qui tenait fermement la sienne la guida à travers un épais massif de branchages tortueux et l'amena près d'un arbre aux racines noueuses qui se tenait un peu plus loin. A bout de souffle, elle s'appuya sur le tronc de l'arbre et, pour soulager la souffrance de ses membres en feu, elle enfonça sans ménagement ses ongles dans son écorce noire et rugueuse. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à se retourner vers son compagnon d'infortune, celui-ci l'empoigna avec autorité par les épaules et lui mit sa main sur la bouche. Elle sentit alors à nouveau l'effroyable présence à quelques mètres d'elle. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps glacé. Il approchait. Elle ne voulait pas croiser encore son regard carnassier et voir ses narines s'agrandire pour la flairer comme un vulgaire morceau de chair.

Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du corps de son compagnon. Ce dernier la rattrapa prestement et la serra dans ses bras. Curieusement, un sentiment d'apaisement général envahi tout son être : la peur venait de s'évanouir dans la morsure des ténèbres. Désormais, la chaleur avait réinvesti son corps et son cœur et toute trace d'effroi sur son visage avait disparu. Elle enfouit bientôt celui-ci au creux du cou de son partenaire ; le contact de sa peau possédait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant, rassurant voire familier. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui caressa le visage et qu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. En cet instant, le danger ne comptait plus : seul lui importait son corps et celui de cet inconnu. Lorsque sa bouche rencontra la sienne, elle comprit que les choses ne pouvaient être autrement : son cœur s'était arrêté de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle pourrait sans hésiter mourir pour ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, songea-t-elle durant ce moment d'abandon. Tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans ce baiser désespéré, leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à s'égarer sur leurs corps fébriles : les siennes, fiévreuses, passèrent avec une dextérité surprenante sous sa chemise et commencèrent à caresser son torse, pendant que celles de son partenaire s'attardaient à effleurer doucement, sous les lambeaux de sa robe déchirée par les branchages, son dos nu.

Dans la course-poursuite, elle avait perdu sa cape en velours et ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés près de cet arbre. Le froid l'avait submergée d'un coup et au moment où elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, il l'avait brusquement quittée. Il avait suffit que cet étranger la toucha pour que la chaleur revienne. Lorsqu'il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux après qu'il l'ait étreinte, une lumière avait aussitôt éclairé son âme et chassé son angoisse.

Elle le connaissait, elle connaissait ces mains, cette odeur, cette peau, ce corps pressé contre le sien. Si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur lui, elle sentait confusément qu'il n'était pas pour elle un inconnu. De même, cette proximité entre eux lui semblait presque familière, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Son cœur néanmoins battait à une cadence effrénée car elle redoutait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Des voix résonnaient à présent dans son esprit brumeux : « une vélane ne doit pas aimer », « les hommes sont vils », « le désir est méprisable »…Au fur et à mesure que ses étreintes se faisaient plus pressantes, elle savait qu'elle bafouait tous ces principes, qu'elle reniait les convictions auxquelles elle aurait dû aspirer. Sans réfléchir, elle convoqua le reste des forces qui habitaient son corps et le plaqua contre l'arbre.

Ses mains légèrement tremblantes trouvèrent bientôt la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de son partenaire. Celui-ci eut alors un mouvement de recul, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'apprête à faire quelque chose qu'elle eut pu regretter par la suite ; pour apaiser ses doutes, elle plongea alors son regard brillant de détermination dans les deux prunelles noires du garçon puis approcha sa bouche au creux de son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement : « je veux te sentir en moi ».

Instinctivement, leurs lèvres à nouveau se cherchèrent et tout en approfondissant le baiser, leurs vêtements glissèrent sur leurs corps fébriles. Il paraissaient tout deux avoir oublié le danger immédiat qui les menaçait. Si le loup-garou avait rebroussé chemin au moment même où il allait les découvrir car un autre gibier avait attiré son attention, il ne tarderait pas à revenir sur ses pas pour attaquer cette proie de choix qu'il convoitait depuis la tombée de la nuit. Ces préoccupations semblaient toutefois à mille lieux de venir troubler les ébats des amants à moitié dénudés. En cet instant, la mort pouvait les faucher, cela leur était bien égal. Certes la peur réciproque avait précipité l'acte physique mais à présent un autre sentiment s'était emparé de leur être : un puissant désir d'abandon, brusque et incontrôlable, les avait envahi avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Arwenn laissait désormais son partenaire guider ses mouvements et prendre progressivement le contrôle de son corps impatient. Elle était à lui, à lui toute entière. Elle adorait sa façon de faire l'amour, à la fois possessive et délicate, douce et ardente en même temps.

Une fois l'acte achevé, leurs lèvres peinaient encore à se séparer, un dernier baiser désespéré chercha à le prolonger mais fut bientôt interrompu par la brusque apparition de l'effroyable créature. Tellement emportés par l'élan du plaisir, les deux amants ne l'avaient même pas entendu s'approcher. Elle mit ainsi à profit cet avantage certain pour bondir sur le couple insouciant et interrompre brutalement leurs ébats. Instinctivement, le garçon protégea la fille en se servant de son corps comme rempart aux coups sauvages assenés par le loup garou, ses réflexes lui firent rapidement retrouver sa baguette tandis qu'Arwenn encore choquée réprimait un cri d'horreur en le voyant faire face à « la bête ».

Sa main accrocha alors spontanément la chemise de son compagnon pour l'empêcher d'aller au devant du danger, à ce moment elle constata avec effroi que le vêtement était trempé de sang : les griffes de loup avaient lacéré en profondeur son dos à découvert. Une peur incontrôlable l'envahit immédiatement : de toutes parts ils étaient cernés par d'épais massifs qui leur empêchaient la fuite en arrière et ils se retrouvaient à présent face à cette créature sanguinaire, tels de vulgaires insectes dans une toile d'araignée. Sans même chercher à réfléchir, elle attrapa sa baguette et se plaça aux côtés de son partenaire : s'ils devaient mourir, autant qu'ils meurent ensemble.

Le garçon toutefois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; se retournant vers elle, il lui prit la main en plongeant son regard au plus profond de ses yeux. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait certes distinguer que deux sombres et brillantes pupilles mais pouvait y lire toute la détermination et la gravité du garçon. Celui-ci, joignant la parole à son geste, lui intima alors de se préparer à fuir en lui expliquant qu'il allait faire diversion. Arwenn, désarmée, protesta en serrant sa main encore plus fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas mais le garçon, voyant le loup se rapprocher dangereusement, décida de couper court à ces tergiversations et retira sa main tout en effleurant la paume de la jeune fille d'une ultime caresse.

Dans un dernier souffle, il lâcha prestement : « écoute-moi bien Arwenn : je compte jusqu'à trois et à trois tu pars en courant, d'accord ? ». Arwenn, quelque peu désarçonnée en entendant son prénom dans la bouche du mystérieux garçon, ne pensa même pas à protester une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, il y avait tant de résolution dans la voix du garçon, qu'il était impossible de contester son plan. Elle déglutit ainsi avec difficulté et acquiesça malgré elle.

C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Son nom lui importait peu, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que cet amour ne cesserait jamais d'être. Comment une conviction aussi forte et aussi brutale pouvait-elle lui être apparue sur l'instant, elle l'ignorait mais au fond d'elle-même, elle le ressentait aussi clairement et distinctement qu'une évidence qui s'était imposée à elle depuis toujours. Elle connaissait cette odeur mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus, pourtant cela ne faisait aucun doute : cette odeur était inextricablement liée à celui qu'elle aimait. Et il se trouvait en face d'elle, dans la pénombre de cette nuit sans fin, si proche et si lointain…

Reviews siouplé !


End file.
